The Ouran High School Host Club Hostess
by Fircepotato
Summary: Hi my name I Jemia and me and my friend's Kiako,Lahla,Naomi,and Karin formed the host club hostess. Basicly the Girl version of The host club. I've always like Honey but for some reason Hikaru has just come on to me. I wounder what brought this on?


"Hi, my names Jenia, that's right Jenia. It's pretty unique I guess but then again I'm unique. I go to Ouran High school for the gifted, and as Haruihi says it the school for the rich. Sometimes I don't get him or should I say her, as Kiako says.

Okay maybe I'm moving a little too fast, I already said my name right? Sorry I'm a little bit of a space case, but I guess I should tell you one thing. I'm part of the Girl host club that my friends and me formed. How did we get into such things? Well it all started with the first host club.

I wondered into the third music room at first by mistake, finding the Host Club there was definitely not what I expected. But when I found 6 gorgeous guys and a bunch of roses I fell in love.

The one that struck my eye the most was Mitsukuni, or Honey- sempi. He's always super cute and I just love him with his pink bunny. I was totally worried that one time he got a cavity. I always tried to confort him the best I could, he thanked me a bunch.

Takashi, or Mori sempi is always with him though along with his fan girls. But not all of them are bad Kiako for example , I mentioned her earlier, she's a lot like Mori. She's Tall looks totally tuff has medium short blonde hair, she also doesn't say much when she's not around our little group.

Lahla also doesn't talk much either, she's an exchange student from england, she can talk Japinese but she doesn't talk a lot even in our group. She's always amoung the Tamaki crowd blushing, and hopeing Haruihi brings some cominer coffe again.

Then theres the twins. UGH!!!!!!!!!! There so anoying always teaseing me telling me to watch my feet , espahially that Hikaru sheesh would it kill him to be nice to more people! Karin see's behind thoose towo's arogance and becomes they're biggest fan girl and the first after Haruhi to win the which one is Hikaru game, and is constantly busting in on their way of getting customers , the whole brothers in love act. Karin has medium brown hair and is the number one winner in our club.

Kyoya's fan is totally Naomi she's always helping him out. He enjoys her company too. I think it's super cute!!!!!! He said that since she's so good she should start her own club. So she did the Ouran High School Host Club Hostess, and she invite all of us super fans to join, keeping the same types.

Me being the Lolita type , Kiako the Wild type, Lahla the princess type (totally difrent from Tamaki's play boy aditude might I add it's more like the kind everyone wants to pampure and try and get her to say something.) , Naomi being the cool trait, and last but not least the leader of our group Karin, The Hell's angel type.

We took the Second Library , Tamaki helped out with the filled in like the girls did for The Hosts , which by the way we still make time to see them and they make time to see us some times." I put my pen down "Is that good?"

I finished the hostess report Naomi wanted me to fill out. "Here" I said handing her the file.

"Thanks" she said starting to walk out the small Library class room that I normally did my homework in. But she stoped. I looked up again, "I almost forgot Karin told me to tell everyoe about today's theme espacially you kid"

My face lightened up I was always in charge of costumes, "What is it!?!" I asked happily

"Well next week were joining the host club in there celibration of the anivaersary, also celibrating the fact we just opened" She said looking at her clipboard "The themes our types so your outfit will be matched with hunney's and mine with Kyuya"

I almost jumped out of my chair with joy!

"We need you to get everyone elses costumes at the Thrid music room" Naomi said walking out the door.

I emiditly jumped out of my chair and dashed past Naomi and raced towards the third music room, raceing down the stairs, out the main door, and down the hallway not stoping for anything. When I got to the music room I took a deep breath and knock on the door. Mori anwsered it.

"Hey Mori I'm here to pick up the custumes." I said cheerfully

"Oh hey Jenia come on in there in the back." he said softly, he was definitly use to the cheery personality.

I raced to the back and looked at the costumes , and almost screamed with costume was next to the little maniken I knew was Hunny's. Kyuya was rather entertained with my reactions. "I hope you don't mind tailoring them on us too I called Naomi the rest of them are comeing here too"

I nodded still stareing at my beautiful pink doll like dress it had so much lace and bows. Hunny's was a little black sute that had a pink bow tie and a little fancy ruffles along the white cloar shirt.

"Honey" Kyuya called him to be first "Go into the changing room with Jemia , shes gonna tailor it on you"

Honey cheerfully nodded as I slid his cute little tuxedo of the manikin blushing like mad. Following him into the changing room.

"Are you excited for the party they'll be tons of cake" he said taking of his shirt and pants. I nodded "Would you mind if I ate some with you honey?" I asked him sweetly, as I put on his tuxedo.

"Sure Jema!" his nickname for me always made me smile. "You always eat cake with me"

I nodded and hummed a tune while I adjusted the pants for him. He smiled "That song sounds really pretty" I laughed a bit "Thanks, your all done send in the next person"

Next was Mori, followed by Tamaki, Kyuya, Karu, then to my disgust Hikaru. He has a big smirk as he brought in his Brown cat costume, Karu had a white cat costume and Karin hand a mix of white and brown was to be in the middle of them when we posed for pictures.

"What are you smirking at " I said coldly

"Nothing" he said getting out of his clothes, throwing them at me, I throwed them back at him angrily. "A little feisty aren't you" he said walking towards me, putting one hand on the wall and leaning close to me. I immediately slapped him blushing a bit. He smirked again backing up and put on his clothes.

I scowled at him "What would Karin say?"

He chuckled "I don't care much about her I think she's a bit tedious Kaoru likes her the most."

"But Honey's the one for me" I said bending down to tailor his pants. "And I despise you"

He glared at me bit and as soon as I was finished he left the room. Leaving Haruhi the only one to be tailored. When he came he smiled "How are you Jenia-Chan"

"Fine" I lied faking a smile as he handed me his costume. I looked at it. It was a beautifully made brown suite the jacket was long in the back making it look fancy.

When I looked up Haruhi was already undressed but instead of me seeing a bear chest I saw a wrapped up one.

My mouth dropped.

"YOU'RE A GIRL!!!!"


End file.
